


Let Me Down Easy

by grimeysociety



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy Lewis wants nothing to do with the Human Torch.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm
Comments: 40
Kudos: 270
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Let Me Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, specifically the square E1: Love Letters. 
> 
> Enjoy... whatever the hell this is.

_(Do I make you horny, baby?)_  
 _That's my ego that you stroking_  
- **"Rules" by Doja Cat**

_You want someone who wants you for who you are_  
 _I want someone to try, then let me down easy, easy tonight_  
\- **"Let Me Down Easy" by Gang of Youths**

It all started at the elevators.

Darcy was on her way back to the labs. She needed a breather – Jane’s little bubble of the labs could get suffocating, and she liked to leave the Tower every so often to get coffee. It was a splurge, but usually it was on Jane’s card anyway, not that Jane noticed. She would usually mindlessly reach for it while she was writing something down when Darcy said she was going on a coffee run. Since moving to New York after the Dark Elves, Darcy was enjoying the nicer weather. She got to see the sun! She felt practically toasty with a few rays on her bare hand as she walked outdoors without an umbrella.

She held the takeaway tray with two coffees tucked inside, her Frappuccino straw stuck in her mouth. She waited for the elevator for ten seconds before she sensed someone stepping up beside her, and then came the panty-dropping charm of Johnny Storm.

Well, would-be panty-dropping charm, since the second he said anything –

“Hello.”

“Nope.”

“Pardon me?”

Darcy turned her head slightly to see him looking down at her, and she swallowed her mouthful of caramel coffee.

“Nope.”

“I was -”

“Nope.”

“I just was going to-”

“Nope,” Darcy said, a thrill running through her when she could see he was confused.

The elevator doors opened and people began to pour out, and Darcy stepped inside, pressing the button for the labs. Several people were staring at Johnny as he walked in after her, and Darcy rolled her eyes, sighing.

He leaned over to press a button, his eyes assessing her as Darcy stared at the closing doors, straw back in her mouth.

“I’m Johnny.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re -?”

“Busy,” Darcy said. The elevator took off, some light jazz piano playing above their heads.

“I could carry those for you.”

Her eyes swung to meet his and she pulled her lips off of the straw, swallowing and smacking her lips. Johnny Storm was better looking in person, not that he was ugly on TV or on her phone when his image popped up on news sites.

“I’m… surprised I haven’t seen you before,” he murmured. “You kind of stick out.”

Darcy didn’t have to wonder how other women took this. Maybe they didn’t overthink it like her, and they never got past the fact that he was the Human Torch. She narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew she didn’t stick out. She was quiet and kept to herself. She only ever made a fuss when it concerned Jane.

Maybe he meant literally, since the leggings hugged her wide hips and butt, and her long-sleeved shirt, though relatively modest, didn’t hide her chest that well.

By the sly look he gave her, he was probably being literal, checking out her tits.

“Really?” Darcy said, smiling.

He grinned at her and Darcy uncapped her drink, her tongue darting out to lick a little bit of the cream. Such a waste.

She then threw the remainder of her drink in his face, licking her thumb as he gaped. Caramel coffee dripped down his handsome, dumbfounded face.

The doors opened to the labs and Darcy walked out without looking back, even when she heard a lab tech waiting for the elevator gasp at the sight of a drenched Johnny Storm.

-

Darcy ran into him several days later, his face reward enough when he recognized her, his hands coming up as his eyes widened.

She’d been walking toward the cafeteria and they’d turned down the same corridor. She wondered if he’d back into the wall and freeze up completely if she walked straight up to him.

Darcy held up a hand, shrugging.

“I was a little mean,” she admitted, and he frowned at her, confused. “But you were an asshole.”

“Can we start over?” he asked, a smile beginning to form.

It was Darcy’s turn to frown and she scoffed, walking on. He only followed her, and Darcy’s regret began to sink in. She should have just stuck to scaring him off. It wasn’t that she didn’t see the appeal. He was handsome, in a frat-boy kind of way that suggested he’d be fun in bed, but that wasn’t her style.

Darcy was cursed with wanting monogamy in an increasingly label-less industry. Jane had just split from Thor, and she didn’t know what the hell Nat was doing with Bruce. And whatever was going on with Wanda and Vision – how did that even work? – it wasn’t really Darcy’s business, but she’d rather not even indulge in flirting with any of those enhanced guys.

Especially not Johnny Storm. He went through women like sticks of gum, and from what Darcy heard, he didn’t treat them much better than a piece of chewed Big Red.

“I’m Johnny,” he said, offering a hand.

Darcy stopped walking abruptly, both of their shoes squeaking. The line for the register was staring at them now and Darcy felt herself blush self-consciously. He seemed to mistake it for her being flustered, smiling down at her with a smugness that made Darcy wish she had another drink to throw at him.

“So?”

“Do you -” he let out a short laugh. “Do you know who I am?”

Darcy crossed her arms, eyes roving up and down his blue uniform, with the obvious 4 on his chest.

“No.”

He blinked at her and she stalked toward the back of the line, grabbing a tray. She left him staring after her, before he turned his heel and left.

Again came that little thrill, and she remembered a similar encounter with Tony Stark when he declared his name was on the building, when she asked why he was bossing Jane around. Darcy had replied, “You’re not my real dad”.

-

“Darcy.”

She turned her head automatically and he was there again, smiling in triumph, as Darcy held another tray of coffees, but this time she’d bought a brownie instead of a second drink.

“Flame Boy,” she replied, and he let out a laugh.

“Ooh, if Twitter heard you say that –”

“Why, what’s wrong with being referred to as a giant flamer?” she muttered, taking a bite of her brownie. “Aren’t you the guy that yells ‘flame on’?”

“I guess, given the context–”

“You’re telling me you’re a teensy bit insecure about your sexuality?” she added, brow hitching as she chewed. “Who told you my name?”

“About four people at once said ‘that’s Darcy’ when I explained a brunette with glasses gave me the stank eye at lunch yesterday –” he lifted a finger, smiling a little. “-there it is. There’s the look.”

Darcy wanted to know exactly which four people sold her out, to add onto the murder victims list she’d begun to compose, Johnny Storm being on top.

“People could call you Ice Princess,” he said. “Y’know, with the coffee. And the general attitude.”

“Would have figured that was Emma Frost,” Darcy said, making a face. “Or Storm.”

She shoved the rest of the brownie in her mouth, chewing gracelessly, chuckling.

“Or even Steve Rogers, since he was on the ice.”

Johnny stepped inside the elevator with her like last time, except he pressed the button for the labs for her, smirking at her when she threw him another look.

“What’s so bad about talking to me?” he said, after a few moments of tense silence, the piano playing above them. “We can be friends.”

“Friends,” Darcy repeated.

“Yeah. I’m a great friend. You’ll never need to light another candle with me around,” he said, leaning a little closer.

He smelt of some sharp cologne, probably something outrageously expensive. He probably even posed for the ad campaign for it, girls flopped across him, wearing nothing…

“Because you’re a giant flamer,” Darcy said, and he let out a short laugh.

“Right.”

“What would we do together, anyway?” Darcy asked. “As friends? Go to Hooters? Maybe a gentleman’s club on Friday nights?”

Johnny’s lip curled.

“Hooters has excellent customer service. And excellent wings,” he said, pointing at her. “You can’t deny the food is good.”

Darcy thought about making some joke about the exquisite chicken breast but let it go, since the elevator stopped. She moved to go out the opening doors but he stepped in front of her.

“If we were friends, we could watch movies, I could help you move… if you had a pet, I’d, uh, maybe _feed_ it -?”

“Was this seguing into you helping my pussy out?” Darcy said, and his eyes fell to her mouth, and he bit his lip.

“It could.”

“Jesus,” Darcy hissed. “Move.”

She shoved him out of the way, stalking out of the elevator as he laughed. Her face burned as she left him behind.

-

She didn’t hear from him again for a couple weeks. It worked out fine, since Jane had a breakthrough and Darcy’s schedule was jumbled. She slept during the day more than at night. She kept having to scrape her boss off of her desk every so often to get her to shower and act more human in general. Their lab in particular was a very chaotic, territorial place, and there was a lot of shouting whenever an outsider came by.

Darcy walked into the cafeteria at 3AM one night to get a coffee, or really, anything caffeinated. She didn’t stop to look around at the couple people who were already sitting with food at tables, and by the time she paid for an overpriced can of organic cold brew, it was too late to be unnoticed by Johnny Storm, who’d appeared seemingly out of nowhere when she sat down at a table against the windows.

“Long night?”

“Is this like the in-person version of sliding into an innocent girl’s DMs?” she squawked, and his brows shot up at the unexpected volume of her voice.

Darcy covered her mouth for a couple seconds, since she too hadn’t thought she was capable of being that loud so suddenly. Her face reddened as she sunk a little lower into her chair, sipping from the can she popped open to break the silence that followed her outburst.

Darcy cleared her throat, muttering:

“Sorry.”

Johnny shrugged. “Not the angriest person I’ve dealt with today, so…”

“That’s good to know,” Darcy said. “I didn’t mean the whole thing – with the DMs…”

He waved her off, picking up his coffee to take a sip. He began to laugh under his breath, a little giggle that grew and grew, until Darcy was staring him down as he clutched his stomach, the cafeteria filled with his laughter.

By the time he was done, he was brushing tears from the corners of his eyes, his cheeks pink.

“See, this is why we should hang out more,” he said, leaning an elbow on the table. “So I can hear you be a little monkey on crack at three in the morning.”

Darcy finished her drink in a few steady gulps and crushed it in her hand, shaking her head. She got up and he let out a little groan.

“Really? Come on –”

“People work in this building,” Darcy called, not turning back as she began to walk away. “And I’m one of those people.”

-

Whoever told him what her Instagram handle was just went to the top of Darcy’s murder list, even above Johnny himself.

It was a little after 11PM one Thursday night and Darcy was curled up in bed, her phone the only source of light, when he first popped up in her notifications.

**_thejohnnystorm reacted to your story_ **

It was definitely his account. His little blue verification tick made that abundantly clear. Darcy watched as he began to type.

**_Hey_ **

She rolled her eyes at his anticlimactic opener. She figured one of the biggest players in modern history would have more game than one word. Or maybe he didn’t have to try usually.

She typed back:

**_No_ **

Darcy rolled onto her side, putting her phone face-down on the bedside table with her charger cord in. A couple minutes later, there was a loud buzzing. She squinted down at the reply on her screen and couldn’t help smirking.

**_This again?_ **

Darcy thought about blocking him, but she’d had a long week, and this might be fun. She began to type back, referring to her story he’d liked in the first place:

**_Spaghetti?_ **

He sent several flame emojis and a giggle bubbled up inside her.

**_It’s lit! Gets me going_ **

Darcy left it at that, readying herself to settle back and go to sleep at a normal time for once, when he began to type again and she went still, watching her screen.

**_Wyd_ **

“Fuck’s sake,” she muttered aloud. Such a cliché.

**_I’m trying to sleep_ **

**_-_ **

She saw a blonde girl on his arm in some paparazzi photos, as well as a redhead and a K-Pop idol within the space of a few days, and she wished she’d never replied to a single message of his. He probably had some kind of rotation system in his phone.

It was highly likely he barely remembered her, crack monkey or not.

Darcy pushed aside any thoughts of him with work. It wasn’t until she and Jane decided to go out to celebrate how well the research was going that she managed to interact with him again.

She was three shots into her Friday night with Jane sipping a strawberry daiquiri next to her when her boss’ eyes widened as she peered over Darcy’s shoulder at her phone.

“Whoa. _Johnny Storm_ tried to -?”

“He did not,” Darcy said, putting up a hand, yelling over the music.

The bar they sat at had terrible music, but the drinks were cheaper than anywhere else on the block, and Darcy hadn’t had to wait in line.

“He must like you, since you threw that drink on him,” Jane said, beginning to laugh at the glare Darcy gave her.

“Or maybe he’s just pissed because I’m not falling over him,” Darcy replied, and Jane gave an exaggerated shrug.

“What’s not to like about you?”

“I don’t like where this is going!” Darcy yelled. “I’m smart, and –”

She pressed on their DMs and showed them to Jane.

“This guy’s not someone I’d ever –”

“Whoops,” Jane said, snatching the phone and began to type, to Darcy’s horror. “I wonder what he’s up to, since we’re out. He’d be _fun_ , maybe…”

Darcy ripped the phone out of Jane’s hand to read what damage was done, but Jane had simply sent:

**_Wyd_ **

“Taste of his own medicine,” Jane said, shrugging. “I’m pretty smart, too.”

She half-yelled this over the music with a slight slur to her voice but Darcy smiled at her, touching her hand.

“I know, I know…”

Johnny didn’t reply to her message until she was home again after midnight, tipsy and cheerful, flopping down on her bed after she kicked off her shoes. She was scrolling through Instagram when the notification popped up and her stomach flipped at what she read:

**_Lying down_ **

Then came a picture, navy blue sheets and skin disappearing under it. If Darcy were sober, she’d have deciphered it faster, but now she was turning her head and inspecting, before realizing it was his hard stomach she was staring at.

Feeling mischievous, she typed back:

**_Without me ha ha ha_ **

She snorted, reading it back in her mind with the douchiest voice she could imagine. She waited another minute before Johnny fired back:

**_You lonesome tonight?_ **

Darcy wasn’t lonesome. She was ready to sleep, even though the picture he sent her made her want to reach out and touch his skin, to feel how hot he ran. He probably had mirrors in his bedroom to check himself out while he ploughed girls. Darcy rolled onto her side, contemplating her answer.

**_Send me another pic_ **

She waited another minute before his face popped up, looking serious, and Darcy snorted, firing back:

**_You look constipated_ **

-

Darcy tried to not look for him whenever she left the labs, but found herself glancing around the foyer with her coffees. She wasn’t informed of where the Fantastic Four were a lot of the time, and for all she knew, he could be out of the country.

He hadn’t replied to her last message, since he was probably hoping she’d respond to his selfie with some photo of her own, perhaps a declaration that she wanted to climb him.

She did want to climb him, but that wasn’t the point.

-

Jane smacked Darcy’s arm and she glanced up from her papers, seeing Johnny at the glass doors, looking around as Darcy felt her cheeks heat.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” she muttered, and Jane bit her lip hard to suppress her giggle.

He grinned at her as he walked over, Darcy’s mouth pulling into a scowl.

“Hello,” Jane said. She nudged Darcy.

“Hi,” Darcy mumbled.

Despite hoping to see him, she didn’t want it to be this way, in her safe space of the labs. She could sense Jane’s enthusiasm and it unsettled her. Her boss had entirely the wrong idea. There was no way this weird back and forth with Johnny would evolve into some type of romance.

Johnny Storm didn’t date. He fucked around and saved the world, and that was fine with Darcy. Except she didn’t want anything to do with that.

Thinking of him saving the world was fresh in her mind, since he had a gash on his otherwise flawless face, above his eyebrow and down the side of his cheek.

“Can we talk, unless you’re busy?” he asked, and Jane nudged her again.

“I’m in the middle of -”

“Actually, she’s not busy at all,” Jane cut in. Darcy glared at her, which Jane ignored. “Why don’t you show him around?”

“I’ve kind of been here before,” Johnny said. “Reed’s digs are on this level. You ladies are more exclusive.”

Jane grinned at this, and Darcy seriously thought about just shoving her boss into Johnny to solve several problems. Jane wasn’t like Darcy and didn’t mind the occasionally one night stand, in fact she thought they helped clear her head.

“I should go and –”

She gestured to the door and Darcy watched as she didn’t even finish her flimsy excuse before departing. Darcy let out a sigh when they were alone.

“You ladies are more exclusive?” she repeated, and Johnny flashed a grin.

“Aren’t you? You’re making this pretty difficult for me,” he said, moving a little closer, and Darcy put up a hand.

“You know I have a taser,” she said, and he didn’t stop smiling, he actually seemed to enjoy how much she was irritated by him.

“Three hundred thousand volts for trying to be friends?” he said, and she shook her head.

“We’re not gonna be friends,” she muttered. “And I’ve tasered people for far less.”

She got up from her desk, aware of the ideal angle he had for looking down her shirt, crossing her arms.

“What about lunch? As… acquaintances?” he said. “So you don’t have to be lonesome.”

Darcy stared at him instead of answering.

“And I don’t want you eating whatever sad thing is probably in your fridge –”

“I had leftover lasagna,” Darcy snapped.

“I’m not knocking Italian food,” he said, hand on his chest. “I just think something fresh outside of the Tower is a nice change of plans.”

“I like my shitty, homemade food,” Darcy retorted. “And my lab with stale air.”

She felt a little bad for the venom in her voice and looked at the mark on his face.

“You’re human, that’s a relief,” she murmured. “You bleed like the rest of this.”

They looked at one another and Johnny glanced away finally, his smile muted.

“When I came to, I thought, ‘it’d be nice to make friends with the lab girl’.”

Darcy snorted. “Right. Unlikely.”

Johnny took a couple steps back toward the door, shrugging.

“Probably true,” he admitted. “But at least I’m not by myself out of choice.”

“I _like_ being alone,” Darcy said automatically, hating that she sounded defensive. “I’m introverted.”

She took a step toward him, unable to stop herself from wanting the last word in.

“You’re the last dude on Earth I’d want to be ‘friends’ with,” she said, doing air quotes. “I’m surprised you can keep track of –”

“Your name is Darcy Lewis, you’ve worked at the Tower for six months and you’re twenty-six years old. You threw at drink at me the day we met.”

Darcy made a face. “So you read my Instagram profile –”

“You threw a drink in my face,” he said, eyes widening slightly. “Does that not register, as like a…?”

Darcy stared at him and he deflated a little with a sigh.

“Guess not. Can’t say I didn’t try,” he muttered. “I’ll see you.”

He walked out without another word. The second his footsteps faded away Darcy couldn’t ignore just how deadly silent it was here by herself, her eyes swinging to the fridge as it made a soft whirring sound.

-

 _He doesn’t like me_ , Darcy thought, at least once a day for a week.

_I’m an entertaining challenge._

Would it be so awful to let herself have this, when she’d been working non-stop for years? She loved her job, but her personal life was basically non-existent. It was a relief that she was introverted in a way.

Was she lonely?

She opened a glass of chardonnay on Friday night, downing two glasses in the first hour as she kept cycling through YouTube, Facebook and Netflix. She kept ignoring Instagram, until her third drink was in. She liked Johnny’s latest picture, a photo of a new snowboard he was sent from a company to promote.

Their lives were so wildly, stupidly different it made Darcy cringe, but the wine was helping.

He sent her a message within a couple minutes.

**_Party of one?_ **

She wondered if his plan was to neg her until she slept with him. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

She wasn’t ugly. She’d put on makeup that day, so her skin looked pretty good, maybe the dark circles were showing more. The wine gave her pale skin a wash of colour. She pulled her shirt down a little, pushing her breasts together, contemplating her overall look.

“No,” she said aloud, stepping back. “Well…”

She fiddled with her hair.

She thought about what type of language Johnny would respond to best. She turned in the mirror, eyes darting to her rear. She went back to the living room and poured another glass of wine and began to drink steadily until it was empty, gasping as she finished.

She returned to the bathroom mirror and pulled down her leggings, revealing her grey boy shorts. They were fine, but weren’t ideal.

She walked into her bedroom and picked out something smaller, grabbed a tube of lip gloss from her bedside table and topped up her makeup after she changed into the fresh undies.

“Yeah,” she whispered, trying to psyche herself up. “No. Well… Okay.”

She took several photos of her back to the mirror, so there were two angles of her on display, and she drew in a breath when she was done, thumbing through them to pick the best.

“Fuck.”

This was a terrible idea.

She opened their messages again and sent the picture, her stomach dropping as reality set back in. Too late now.

It felt like time had stretched when she saw he was typing something back, and she held her breath.

**_Holy shit_ **

So he was like every other straight guy that way – he liked Darcy’s ass in a black thong. She felt herself smile as she picked up her leggings to pull them over her bare legs and cover up. She sat on the edge of her tub as he added:

**_Did you mean to send that to me?_ **

She could use it as an opportunity to pedal back, but she liked it, the attention, and the reverence in two simple words.

 ** _Yeah_** , she typed back. **_Do you like it?_**

Several fire emojis followed and Darcy rolled her eyes, laughing.

**_Can’t put it into words_ **

**_Maybe I can talk with my hands_ **

**_And my mouth_ **

Darcy felt her face burn at his words that kept piling up.

“Jesus.”

**_You want a pic back?_ **

It surprised her that he was asking permission to send something back. She thought about it, let him wait for a couple minutes before she typed back:

**_I want more_ **

He fired back almost instantly:

**_Tell me what you want_ **

She’d been ignoring that he was trying, in his own clumsy way, to woo her. After that drink in his face he’d only doubled his efforts. She felt a little disappointed that he hadn’t pushed to ask her more about herself, and then she remembered she’d rebuffed every little thing he said.

What Darcy wanted was some fucking commitment for once.

And realizing that was so annoying to her that she cringed, because she’d sent him a sexy photo to do what, exactly? Fuel that fire?

**_I want romance_ **

She thought maybe he’d left her on read by the silence that followed, and she walked back to the living room, feeling herself begin to retreat inside. She’d sent a photo to someone she didn’t know that well, and he could show it to anyone, including other people in the Tower.

God, she was a fucking mess. She hated that it came to this.

She saw him finally type as she dared to peek at her phone, dread seeping into the far edges of her, her mood so sullen so fast…

**_Will do_ **

He didn’t send anything else for the rest of the night.

-

A bunch of lilies greeted her the following morning when she opened her front door, and she found the card within.

She turned it over and laughed out loud at the crude message:

**_From one friend to another_ **

**_You’ve got a great ass_ **

Later that morning, she got another message that she read well away from Jane:

**_You get the flowers?_ **

**_Yes_** _,_ Darcy wrote back. **_But I was thinking more love letters than objectification. Though it’s nice to get some feedback._**

She’d forgotten how fun flirting was. She didn’t feel like kicking him out a window anymore, or throwing another drink on him.

**_You do know people don’t do that anymore?_ **

That’s where he lost her, and Darcy left her phone alone for the rest of the work day. She hoped that made him take the hint.

-

She didn’t hear from him for a few days. She figured he was either busy or he’d decided to pull back completely.

She tried to not regret the photo. At least it wasn’t completely nude.

As she dragged herself back to her place after another long week, she stood on an envelope that was wedged under her door. She ducked down, picking it up.

She ripped it open as she unlocked her door, unfurling the paper as she toed off her shoes after the door shut behind her with a soft click.

**_Darcy_ **

**_I don’t write letters. I think the last letter I wrote was to a crush I had in the third grade. You’ll notice my penmanship hasn’t improved much since._ **

Darcy was having trouble reading his writing. It was endearing, to see this part of him that was so unpolished, unlike every one of his social media photos.

**_You’re smart. I didn’t give you enough credit. You’re beautiful and I like that I annoy you. I would want to be friends, even if all you did was scream at me and throw another ice coffee on me._ **

**_We can go out. We can eat leftovers together, too. You don’t have to be alone because it’s easier that way. I think we’re two people who’d enjoy one another, and I’m pretty right about these things._ **

Darcy found herself re-reading parts of it, letting the words sink in again and again. She got to the end, seeing he’d signed it:

**_Flame Boy_ **

**_P.S. You can come visit me on the seventeenth floor._ **

Darcy glanced around her place, thinking of the Lean Cuisine meal she had waiting for her in her freezer, and some left over beers. She looked back down at the letter.

-

She messaged him she was coming up, and then proceeded to jump in the shower, shave everything and exfoliate the fuck out of her skin. She put on extra makeup and then took some off, hoping she didn’t come across as desperate, though her heart was racing.

She decided to keep her glasses on and changed into a V-neck cashmere sweater, smoothing the material nervously in the elevator. She walked out, spotting Johnny leaning against the wall opposite, waiting for her. She lifted the two beers she bought.

“Oh, shit,” he said, grinning down at her as he took one of them.

“I’m nice,” Darcy said, and she walked toward the front door that stood open down the corridor.

“You’re delightful,” she heard him murmur, probably watching the swing of her hips as she walked away.

She walked into his apartment, seeing it had a similar set-up to her own, and she heard Johnny come in after her, the door shutting softly behind them as she moved into the living area.

“You staying in tonight?” she asked, as he appeared with a bottle opener and popped the cap from her bottle before handing it back to her. She took a sip, watching his throat work as he did the same.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Turning down a bunch of girls?”

His brow lifted slightly, not answering. Darcy didn’t know what to do or say, this in-between shit was always so awkward. Was it dumb of her to want him to write a love letter when she couldn’t talk about her own thoughts and feelings openly? She always had to make some joke to get through everything.

“If you did, I’m glad,” she murmured, ducking her gaze.

“You wanna sit down?” he said, and she nodded.

They sat beside one another on the couch, the TV playing a documentary on the Pacific Ocean on a low volume. Darcy watched the swirls of tropical fish dancing underwater, the narrator’s murmurings calming to her. She took another sip and looked at Johnny, who was looking at her hands gripping her bottle, before they snapped to her gaze.

“I kept pushing you back because I had this idea that I was on this… list,” she said.

For once, she wasn’t overthinking it.

“List?” he repeated, and she nodded.

“A to-do list, I guess,” she said. “You’re just going to fuck me and then move on, and…”

Johnny’s lips parted and she felt herself blush, feeling childish, her voice smaller.

“I don’t really operate that way,” she said. “I tend to want someone who sticks around.”

“Yeah, I figured,” he said, and she couldn’t detect any irony.

He didn’t seem to be making fun of her, and she nodded at him, unsure of what else to do.

She swallowed, remembering something he’d said.

“Did you mean that, when you said you thought of me, after that mission?”

“Yeah,” he said, smirking. “My sister said I probably had a concussion.”

They both laughed.

Darcy watched him shift a little closer, his hand coming up to touch her face and she went still, their eyes meeting. His eyes were intensely blue, and she knew then they were probably his best asset, not the muscles or perfect teeth.

“What happened to that crush you wrote to?” Darcy whispered, and Johnny broke into a smile, his thumb brushing her cheekbone.

“Dumped me for Timmy Burton,” he said, shaking his head. “And I never loved again.”

“You might get over it,” Darcy replied, her eyes falling to his mouth, and she shifted in her seat, her hand coming down to touch his leg. “Eventually.”

When he kissed her, Darcy sighed, closing her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. The contact of skin on skin made her bolder, and she deepened it within a single breath, opening her mouth to his as his tongue swept inside.

He was warm, his tongue hot against hers in a demanding glide that made her hand grip his leg a little tighter, her breath hitching as he pulled her toward him by the waist.

“It’s the seahorses,” he whispered, practically talking into her mouth. “They always get me going…”

Darcy twisted around to see a seahorse curling its tale around a piece of coral and she began to giggle, Johnny’s lips pressing into her neck as his eyes sparkled up at her.

“You’re so cute,” he murmured.

He kissed her again, deep and greedy, pulling the air out of her as they tussled, Darcy’s hands going to touch his short hair, the texture fun to feel beneath her fingers as his own hands took hold of her hips and lifted her into his lap.

“Johnny,” she gasped, when his mouth moved to her neck, their hips rocking together as Darcy gripped the back of the couch.

“Yeah?” he whispered, moving back to look at her again, his lips pink and wet. “What do you need?”

He kissed her slower, and she felt herself melting into it, moaning. For several minutes, they explored one another with hands and mouths, and Darcy could feel the needy coil deep inside her tightening, her hips rolling to meet his, his erection pressing into the crotch of her leggings. Her hand came up to take off her glasses after they got too foggy, their panting the only sounds she could hear, her hands grabbing at his t-shirt to pull it off.

He obliged, throwing the shirt aside, Darcy’s hands gliding over his hard pecs, feeling the firm muscle and the soft hair that covered his chest and trailed down to his crotch. Darcy felt too hot, and crossed her arms over herself to pull her shirt off, Johnny’s eyes falling to her tits that were nearly falling out of her bra.

He cut her off with a rough kiss and swiftly stood up with her thighs wrapped around his middle, making Darcy pull back with a smack of their lips, a surprised chuckle escaping her.

“If I knew we were going for a trip, I’d have packed a bag!”

He smiled into another kiss and walked them down the hallway to his bedroom, where he lay her down on the mattress, his hands moving to the waistband of her leggings. Darcy bit her lip, waiting as she anticipated his eyes on her bare, dimpled thighs. She distracted herself by taking off her bra and tossing it aside.

“Fuck, I don’t know where to begin,” he murmured, and Darcy felt herself flush again, his eyes dark with lust. “Fuck…”

He turned her onto her stomach and pushed her legs apart, crouching to kiss up the back of her legs, pulling her thong aside to tease her with a finger as he sucked at a tendon. Darcy pushed her ass up, rocking her hips a little as she sought the friction she craved, his finger only dipping into her a little as he left a little mark on her skin.

“Johnny…”

“I’m getting there,” he murmured. “I’m warming you up.”

He was literally doing just that, the warmth seeping up from the mark on her thigh and from where his finger petted her wet folds. The sensation made Darcy mewl behind clenched teeth, her body flooding with fresh arousal as the blood rushed through her.

She craned her neck to watch as he moved in behind her, his mouth sealing over the opening of her, his tongue gently caressing.

He moaned and Darcy watched his eyes fly shut as he set to work, sucking and licking inside her, every so often bumping her clit, but it wasn’t enough pressure to get her off. She could enjoy this, him making her increasingly wetter and pliant beneath him.

“Please,” she whispered, and he hummed against her, his nose right up against her asshole, his arms wrapping around her thighs to hold her in place.

His head moved down a little as he targeted her clit, beginning to suck at her with his hot tongue, Darcy’s eyes fluttering shut as she revelled in the way he was turning her to liquid.

He emerged, face wet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he flipped her over, hands tugging the thong down her legs and off her ankle, tossing the garment aside. He pushed her legs back open and met Darcy’s eye.

“Wanna see your face,” he murmured, going back to sealing his mouth over her clit.

“Oh, God,” Darcy gasped, feeling her thighs begin to shake as he pushed up into her, her whole body moving up the bed. It was like he couldn’t get close enough to her.

Her whole body was tensing, sweat gathering at her brow line as she clenched and let out a groan, one hand gripping the bedspread and her other on the back of Johnny’s head.

She took a gulp of air, coming back to Earth as he licked her through it, both of them panting. Darcy blinked up at the ceiling, frowning.

“Are those -? Are those scorch marks?” she murmured, as Johnny came up for air, wiping his mouth on his shoulder as he crawled up Darcy, his head tilting to follow her line of sight.

“Yeah.”

“Do you burst into flames when you come?” Darcy blurted.

She stared at him, his eyes a little wider.

“Uh, is that a deal breaker?” he asked, and she snorted, covering her mouth a second later.

She laughed, long and loud, feeling so much looser and warm, so much happier with him so close to her. She pulled him into a kiss, shaking her head.

“It’s not a deal breaker,” she whispered. She changed the subject. “You just made me come.”

She was still feeling the aftershocks of it, cradling his face in her hands as she kissed him again, spreading her legs a little wider, enjoying the feeling of the weight of him on top of her.

“You wanna -?”

She nodded up at him. Johnny moved back, his hand reaching for a condom in a drawer and he scooted back, his hands going to his fly to push down his jeans and boxer briefs. He shot her a little smirk when her eyes shot up from his thick, uncut cock that jutted toward her.

He tore open the condom and rolled it on, shifting closer to her again, Darcy’s head lifting to kiss him, his hand dipping down her side to hitch her thigh up.

“What are you so smug about?” she murmured against his lips, and he chuckled.

She tucked him inside her with little pretence and he groaned, Darcy squeezing him as he bottomed out, his nails digging into her. His mouth fell open as he began to rock, Darcy’s leg hitching higher up until her ankle rested on his shoulder.

“This is the most quiet you’ve ever been,” she whispered, and he nodded, hips beginning to pick up speed, and Darcy grinned, squeezing him again.

“Darcy,” he moaned, a little helpless. “I’ll come too fast.”

“You telling me you can only do it once a night?” she threw back, and he pulled back to slam into her.

He bucked into her hard and fast, flattening her to the mattress, slanting his mouth over hers as he chased his own release.

Darcy could feel it, the rise of the temperature of the entire room, with him as the source. It was quickly becoming almost too much to handle, the sensations of him driving into her over and over, everything slippery with arousal and sweat, so much harder for Darcy to work against the grain.

As if reading her, Johnny’s hand slipped down between them and he rubbed where they joined, Darcy’s cunt gripping him as tight as possible, her toes beginning to curl.

“Oh, my God -!”

She came, her back bowing, and then Johnny did the same. Darcy had no chance to prepare herself as she saw a long flame whip up from his hand to hit the ceiling, the fire disappearing a moment later as he crashed, twitching deep inside her.

“Jesus Christ,” Darcy whispered, and Johnny moved back up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, that was -” she stared at his hand, picking it up and turning it over. “I never saw it in person before.”

He clicked his fingers and another flame appeared, much smaller, around the size of a lighter’s flame. Darcy stared with parted lips.

“Wow.”

“If I knew it _that_ easy to impress you –”

Darcy shook her head. “No, I liked the letter better.”

She kept staring at his hand, watching as the flame came and went several times over with a simple movement. Then he took her chin between his fingers and drew her into a lingering kiss, until Darcy began to wriggle out from under him to go wash up.

She returned to his side with a little shy, sweaty and tired, and she could see he was just as messy, his eyes hooded as he smiled lazily up at her.

“I need, like, five minutes,” he whispered, and Darcy giggled, a little impressed with herself.

“Yeah?”

She kissed him, ending it with his lip between hers. Johnny moved back, sighing, before lifting a finger.

“Light bulb. We should get something to cool down.”

“Yeah?” Darcy asked, turning onto her side.

His hand came down to run over her bare hip.

“I was thinking a caramel ice coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
